Can We Dance?
by Set-in-Ink
Summary: This is a Sjinty fic, my OTP right now! At Ridges annual Tekkit ball, what feelings dance about underneath the chandelier? Rated T for paranoia.


Can We Dance?

A Sjinty story

Warning- this has slight spoilers for Hannah and Nilsey's series 'Evicted!', but most of you will have probably have already watched it.

*A/N* (Stage dramatically set with a small mountain of dry ice. As the lights focus on a small section of the stage, a body rises from the fog.)

FanfictionAddiction12- I'm alive! (Coughs from all of the mist). After disappearing from of the fanfic radar for about 4 months, I'm back! I am currently kinda obsessed with this ship, and ladilola has really helped me to get it out there. So a great big thanks! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except from my clothes. And iPad. And … oh, you get it, I'm sure.

Can We Dance?

_Lyrics _

"What are you doing all alone in the corner?"

Minty's head snapped up and found her grey eyes staring into a pair of deep, caring eyes. She cleared her throat and averted her gaze. "Not now Sjin," she grumbled "I hate balls."

Ridgedog was holding the annual Gala in honour of the end of the Tekkit war. This year, it was an 18th century themed ball, and everybody was currently dancing in the centre of the room. That is, everyone but Minty.

Sjin looked at her. "You look all alone over here and..."

"SJIN!" Kim stormed across the room, her purple dress fluttering behind her "come and dance with me" she begged.

"But Minty…" he started

"Minty can wait" Kim interrupted "can't you Minty?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead Sjin. Have some fun!" Minty forced a smile. Sjin looked at her oddly, and allowed Kim to drag him into the crowd of elated dancers. Minty sighed. Men. But that look in his eye- was it- regret? She shook it off, and resumed her mental organisation of her of her bar, only to be interrupted again.

"What- oh, it's you Sips. What is it?" She asked.

Sips grinned "well you're mooching over here, and I was bored, so let's talk."

"About what?" Minty enquired, sipping her drink.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe your jealousy for Kim?"

Minty began to choke. "WHAT!"

"Don't get hissy at me missy, heh that rhymes, anyway, could you be any more obvious? Oh, and you don't need to jealous of her, Sjin is like her older brother."

"He is?" Minty sighed "Good."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a song to rehearse." Sips stood up "Me, Lewis, Simon and Duncan are performing later."

"I'll look forwards to it." Minty smiled "and Sips?"

"Yeeeaaahh?" Sips asked.

"Thanks. For everything." She looked the CEO in the eye "I owe you"

"I'll remember that." He winked, and disappeared in to the crowd.

For the rest of the evening, Minty mingled, she talked with Hannah about Mr Owl's recovery from the invasion of her island, and organised Nilesy to install a portable pool outside of her bar"she payed with friendship- he's such a nice guy!), and once came very close to dancing, but stopped herself before she could begin. Minty was really good at dancing- really good, but she didn't want to broadcast it to the entire Yogscast. As she stood admiring Zoey's dress, Ridge walked up to her. "Care to dance? He asked, and Minty finally gave in. There was no saying no to Ridge, and everyone was going to eventually find out, anywayt.

"Of course" she replied, and they stood in the middle of the dance floor.

As the music started, Minty let herself go, and swept across the room like a swan. As the two got further into the dance, more and more people stopped to stare. Minty's face broke into a brilliant smile, and when Sjin spotted her from across the room, his heart missed a beat. Suddenly, a load of thoughts hit him like a truck, making his eyes go wide. He realised that Minty was beautiful, and as he those thoughts had rolled across his mind, he realised with a jolt that he had always loved that magnificent woman, right from when they first met. As the song "Bonfire Heart, and it's by James Blunt. Enjoy. "

By this time Sjin had reached Minty, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ummmm... can we… dance? I mean, if you want to, we don't have to..."

Minty reached over and covered the bumbling architect's mouth. "I'd love to." She smiled.

They started swaying to the beat of Simons drums.

_Your mouth is a revolver _

_Firing bullets in the sky _

_Your love is like a soldier, _

_Loyal 'til you die _

Minty had always thought that Sjin was a very handsome man, with a very caring personality. Now, up close, she realised that she was very much right. As they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, Minty thought that if the eyes are the window the window to the soul, then Sjin's soul was the most beautiful thing in existence.

_And I've been looking at the stars _

_For a long, long time _

_I've been putting out fires _

_All my life _

Sjin took in Minty's appearance. Her rich brown dress swayed on her slim frame, shimmering gold in the candle light. Her blonde hair glowed and her eyes that she described as grey were actually a beautiful silver, like stars, shining with joy[…]"

"_Everybody wants a flame, _

_They don't want to get burnt _

_Well, today is our turn _

As they stared intently at each other, they both realised that they were leaning closer. They blushed, but carried on leaning in.

_Our bonfire hearts _

_Our bonfire hearts _

_Our bonfire hearts _

_You light the spark _

_People like us—we don't _

_Need that much, just some- _

_One that starts, _

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts _

_[Chorus] _

_Our bonfire hearts _

_[Chorus] _

On the last cords, their lips met. It was like a miniature explosion- fireworks along the skin. They broke apart as Simon and Sips started catcalling. Blushing, Sjin held Minty closer as they swayed on the spot.

"Sjin?"

Sjin looked down at Minty, whose eyelids were closing, with her head on his chest. "Yes Minty?" He whispered, his head on hers.

"I love you." She mumbled, and as the pair danced the night away, Sips and Ridge exchanged knowing looks.

Phase one: complete."


End file.
